


Masking Secrets

by bbhpcy614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, CEO Byun Baekhyun, CEO Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Soft Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhpcy614/pseuds/bbhpcy614
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol, the two most popular couple in their university and was admired by many but little did anyone know that the both of them are actually rivals when it comes to their business, even the both of them was not aware of each other's secret...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, EXO Ensemble & EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"AAAAHHH THEY'RE HERE!!!" 

"THEY'RE SO HANDSOME W-WHERE'S MY CAMERA!"

Chanyeol and Baekhyun held each other's hands while entering the university.

They're alr used to this. The moment they showed everyone their relationship many people supported them, though there are a few who hates them but meh! Who cares? More people supports them than those who don't like them.

They walked straight to their classroom and sat on their own seats, smile plastered on each other's face.

"What's the problem?" 

Baekhyun asked Chanyeol. Yes, he clearly see that he is smiling but of course he is Baekhyun's boyfriend and he knew beyond those smiles Chanyeol was actually having a problem.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired don't worry."

Chanyeol tried his very best not to stutter while saying those... lies

Baekhyun smiled at him, but he knew he was just lying...

'Tired? He texted me he's going to sleep early last night'

"Hbu? Are you okay? What's with those tired eyes"

Baekhyun chuckled before answering his question 

"It's nothing, I'm just tired don't worry."

"Using my words against me huh?"

Chanyeol pinched the latter's nose lightly.

A few minutes later the class alr started  
•••

Chanyeol always walks Baekhyun home, but the only thing that bothers him is that Baekhyun never let Chanyeol walk him right in front of their house. He always sends him a few corners from there.

He has been taking Baekhyun home for quite some time now so he is used to just stopping right in front of the gate of that village, as it is now.

They were walking towards the young man's house and Chanyeol did not even try to peek at their house because the one who is guarding the gate was just... blocking him.

'If I could just tell you who I really am, then we shouldn't be walking this long, but too bad I can't'

A very random thought that popped up on Chanyeol's mind

"Hey! What's with the long face"

"Once I already have my car I promise to drive you home always"

"Pfft-"

"What? I'm being serious here you know"

"I know, I know its just that... really? All this time you were just thinking about that?"

"Uhh...yeah"

"It's okay"

Chanyeol was taken aback by what Baekhyun said but managed to answer it anyways

"It isn't, I don't want you to get tired walking"

Of course! Who wouldn't want to have a boyfriend with a luxurious car, driving you home and wherever tou want to go.

But knowing Baekhyun, he really loves a simple life and that is one thing that Chanyeol loved about him.

On the other side Baekhyun is already combusting inside because of how cute Chanyeol is...

'Gosh! He look so cute, what did I even do to deserve a guy like this'

Baekhyun thought, but in an instant there seemed to be an air whispering to him making him realize what he was really doing.

'Lie, that's what you did'

He immediately felt guilty. Baekhyun washed those thoughts away from his head and continued talking

"Its fine, really, just imagine if you already have your car then we will only have a little time together because you'll sent me home quickly"

While Baekhyun was talking, Chanyeol just kept staring at him, mesmerized by his looks and his wonderful personality.

'I love him so much'

But he knew that even though he love Baekhyun he still can't tell him his secret.

'I badly wanna tell you that secret Baek but too bad, I can't, not now ' 

"You have a point"

He continued.

They walked silently together feeling the cold air brushing through their skin, watching the sun slowly fading and enjoying their time together because they knew once they entered their home ... or can it still be called home.

They'll be different again, they will no longer be Chanyeol and Baekhyun, they will be back to being Loey and Baek again who did nothing but grow the business left to them by their parents.

'Time to go... home'

That single word home, ringing through their ears.... Baekhyun is Chanyeol's home and vice versa. A kind of home that makes each other happy.


	2. Mr. CEO

The guard whistled, signaling him that Chanyeol already left so he started the engine and drove outside the village.

Chanyeol was walking to the area where he parked his car, it was close to the village where Baekhyun was living.

He was focused on his phone waiting for Baekhyun’s text when an old lady bumped at him.

While repeatedly saying sorry to the woman his eyes noticed a very luxurious car. 

'That's familiar.'

These are the words that entered his mind after seeing the car.

He saw it coming out of the village where he sent Baekhyun.

'Where did I saw that car?'

Chanyeol is standing there unmoved, staring at the auto till he lost sight of it and was blocked by other vehicles.

When he could no longer see it, that's the time he remembered who's the owner of the car.

'I knew it! It was familiar because that was my /rival's/ car'

He would rather address him as a 'rival' than mention his name

'What is he doing in that kind of village. I mean that village was not bad coz Baekhyun lives there but... he shouldn't be in there since he's /rich/'

'Or has he lost his money? Huh! That's what you get coz of competing with me'

Chanyeol smirked, he knew that scenario he thought were impossible to happen. The competitive Baek will lose his money? Totally...impossible

//Flashback//

"I'm already here at the gala, is the parking ready?"

"Already reserved Your highness"

Sehun said sounding so sarcastic

"One more thing, please don't forget to bring your mask"

"Who came up with this theme anyway? We are no longer high school students who will attend and have fun at a prom so why do we even need to wear this kind of... mask"

"Just do it!"

"Fine"

Chanyeol ended the call, wore his mask, and aimed for the spot where the staff told him to park. He knew that the parking lot will be full so he told Sehun to reserve a spot for him.

Chanyeol's car was halfway through entering his parking spot when a speeding vehicle entered and robbed him of the parking spot that was supposed to be reserved just for HIM. 

In a fit of rage, he got out of the car and violently knocked on the car window of the young man that had taken his place.

The man in the car calmly got out as if he had not taken Chanyeol's parking position, which made his blood boil even more

'Huh! He just looks so arrogant, who is he?!'

He doesn't know why he felt that particular warmth in his heart when the latter looked at his eyes. The man in front of him was wearing a full face mask like him so he could not see his face very well and only his eyes were visible. He went straight to the point and spoke

"Excuse me but can you please remove your car there. You saw me parking there, right?

"You haven't been able to park yet"

'Urgh! I'm not up for this kind of talk'

"But that's MY parking space "

"Name"

"Are you asking for my name?"

"Obviously," the latter said followed by the word "Idiot"

Chanyeol heard it but he just ignored because he's not in the mood to argue with him right now

"You're asking my name aft-"

"Name."

Chanyeol felt the coldness and the strong emphasis on Baekhyun's word that sent shivers at him making him utter his name absent-mindedly

"Hmmm... Loey huh?" 

The latter's eyes roamed around as if he was looking for something

"What... What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for your name written here, but there's none so technically speaking /this/ parking space is NOT. YOURS"

If only he could punch that guy he will do that, but since he has an event to attend he thought fighting with that man was just a waste of time... 

But there was a part of his brain that said that even if he had the chance to hit that man he wouldn't do it. Reason? 

He also didn't know. Frustrating... Isn't it? 

Because of what happened earlier he arrived late at the event, he should be the one to speak in front because he was the one invited as the guest speaker but looks like he is really... late ...

... he saw the man he had met in the parking lot earlier standing and speaking in front, that he should be the one doing it

Because of what he saw his anger towards the man grew even more 

He sighed in annoyance when his friends Suho and Sehun approached him

"Do you feel it?"

Asked Sehun while facing Suho

"I do, that black aura surrounding this giant man"

Both of them mumbled as if Chanyeol was not there

"Shut up, I'm not in a good mood."

Chanyeol hissed

"Ooohhh... tell us what happened, why are you like that hm?"

" Who is that man?"

Both Suho and Sehun were a little shocked by what they heard. They knew Chanyeol always has his attention on his Business and to think that Baek's name is quite popular in the business industry... how come Chanyeol didn't know any of this

"Huh! Unbelievable"

"Srsly? You didn't know who that guy was?"

"No....?"

"He's Baek"

"Baek what?"

"What do you mean /Baek what/?"

Sehun asked

"His surname. What is his surname"

Sehun opened his mouth to talk but was stopped when he realized something. 

"That... we don't know"

"And here I thought you knew everything"

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the two

Suho took a step closer to Chanyeol and looked around like he was afraid that someone was listening to what they were talking about.

"Well you see, no one knows what his surname is"

Chanyeol frowned after hearing what Suho had said to him. Seeing that expression, Sehun proceeded to tell him the 'story'

"You know that before the owner of the Byun corp died, there was a rumor that their son was missing, others said he died while others said he ran away because he did not want the responsibility of being the heir of the Byun Corp."

"What has that story got to do with Baek?"

"So here's the tea, after the couple died suddenly /he/ came. No one knows how he's related to the Byuns and that's where the said rumor came back. Others said that he is Byun's son"

Chanyeol looked closely at Baek and mumbled a short

"I don’t think so" 

"Yeah whatever and let me tell you something, he's your number 1 business competitor"

Suho stated while looking at Baek in front...

"Thought you already knew who he is since he is at every award show where you also attend"

Chanyeol was amazed at Baek, but he's still irritated

"He's too focused on himself, he no longer notices his other business rivals"

Suho laughed at his thought causing Chanyeol to turn his head towards the two of them...

"Because I'm not the type of person who will waste time getting to know him, plus he doesn't look that good"

"Woah, Woah chill..."

"Psh"

*End of flashback*

Chanyeol started his engine and drove back home, slowing down his car's speed and taking advantage of the time when he was still outside ...


	3. Suit

Baekhyun arrived at their house, now wearing his deadpan face.

He was welcomed by their house maid the moment he entered 

"Good evening Sir, I already prepared something to eat on the table"

Feeling tired, Baekhyun gave a small smile to the maid standing before him

"No, I'm okay. I'm not hungry besides I still have a lot of works to do"

•••

He withdrew his phone out from his pocket when he reached his bed and texted Chanyeol

B: Hey  
B: Alr home?

Baekhyun patiently waited for the latter's reply and luckily not long after, his phone beeped. Knowing that it was his message notification tone he immediately unlocked his phone and saw Chanyeol's reply.

C: Yeah, just got home  
C: Call?

•••

A long comfortable silence enveloped the both of them after spending the whole hour talking and laughing at each other's jokes 

When Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun yawning he decided to tell him to end the call

C: You should rest now Baekhyun

B: But I still wanna talk to you

C: Your health is more important Baekhyun   
C: You have to rest, now.

'I can't, I still have a lot to do'

But ofc Baekhyun didn't say it out loud

After a few talks they ended the call.

He dropped himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling

Sometimes Chanyeol's sweetness was just leaving Baekhyun speechless, well atleast, not in a negative way. He's just not used to this kind of thing.

When he said 'thing' he meant other people, like Chanyeol, taking care of him.

He had already started to finish his work before nightfall, even though he was tired he did it because of a single reason: He. Wants. To. Beat. That. Loey.

•••

Its alr weekend. Baekhyun woke up feeling bad since he knew that weekends means work days. 

He got up from his bed and prepared to go to work.

•••

Before heading straight to the company, he first went to a coffee shop nearby.

He finished ordering and was about to leave the coffee shop when someone caught his eyes

'I-Is that Suho and Sehun?'

Baekhyun kept thinking that it wasn't really them so he just ignored it and left

But if Sehun and Suho are really the people he saw, Baekhyun just wished they hadn't seen him.

•••

Chanyeol woke up earlier than expected, so instead of just sitting and wasting time, he prepared to go to the office

While driving, Chanyeol's phone rang. Thinkin' that maybe it was Baekhyun, Chanyeol stopped the car on the side and fished out his phone out from his pocket

Without looking on the caller's id Chanyeol answered it but he was a little bit disappointed since that's not the voice that he expected to hear.

Sehun invited him to have coffee first before going straight to the office.

He arrived at the coffee shop and immediately saw Sehun's familiar figure from afar, he thought Sehun was alone but as he slowly approached their table he saw that Suho was with him.

Aside from the fact that he noticed that the two were together, he also noticed something else that was a bit... strange

Sehun is unusually quiet

Chanyeol did not wait for Sehun to tell him to sit down so he took the initiative because it looks like he has no intention of settling in, he has just been staring somewhere and is not moving.

•••

Sehun arrived early at the Coffee shop where he and Chanyeol would meet, he was already inside when he saw Suho so he decided to invite him as well

Between the two of them, Sehun is the one facing the door of the shop so he can easily notice who is coming in and out of it.

The two were talking happily when the bell located near the door rang, a sign that someone had entered, thinking that Chanyeol had entered he looked up only to see a person he did not expect to see.

Suho immediately noticed that Sehun suddenly became silent so he followed his gaze and was also surprised to see /him/

'Isn’t that Baekhyun?'

Baekhyun was about to face the place where they were sitting so Suho immediately turned around and pulled Sehun's face in front of him so that it would not be obvious that they were looking at him.

Not long after, the two casually peeked at whether Baekhyun had left and luckily he was gone.

'Why is Baekhyun wearing that suit I mean everyone can wear it but... it feels different seeing him like that'

'Why does he look and act different from that Baekhyun who is Chanyeol's boyfriend?'

There were still lots of questions that are on their mind right now and he knows that only one person can answer these questions ...

Baekhyun.


End file.
